Cold cathode field emission devices are known. Such devices typically comprise a solid state device including a cathode that emits electrons. The electrons move through vacuum to an appropriate anode. Movement of the electrons is governed, at least in part, by a gate electrode (or electrodes) when so provided.
The attributes and potential benefits that may be attained through use of cold cathode field emission devices of this type are known. Notwithstanding this appreciation, however, widespread use of such devices has not occurred, primarily due to significant manufacturing difficulties that are encountered when constructing such a device. Accordingly, a need exists for improved geometries and manufacturing methodologies to support construction of such devices.